


Merry Christmas, Venom

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [14]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: The guys discuss what holidays they want to celebrate together.It's just fluff, but happy holidays to all!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Holidays with Venom [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259192
Comments: 23
Kudos: 74
Collections: Marvel Universe





	Merry Christmas, Venom

**Eddie! Have you looked at the calendar? We’ve missed several holidays!**

Eddie sighs and tries not to feel frustrated, or at least not to let his frustration feed into Venom’s emotions. “Yeah, I guess so, sorry, love.” He does glance over, making eye contact with his partner.

Currently, Venom has his phone in his hand (or hand-like appendage) and pushes it in front of Eddie. **Look! Look at the holidays we’ve missed!**

Flipping through the holiday application on Venom’s phone, Eddie nods in understanding. He has managed to avoid a few holidays that sound right up Venom’s alley. “Yeah, well, we really can’t ‘celebrate’ all of them,” he says, using air quotes, hoping Vee will understand from their bond. And from the way he roots around in Eddie’s head, which isn’t even strange any more.

**French Toast Day. Brownie Day. We missed those, Eddie** , Venom says, white eyes squinting and Eddie feels that he’s actually disappointed by this.

“Look, Christmas is coming up again, and that’s an actual, big, legitimate holiday.” He gestures around their apartment, this one much nicer than where they were last year. Overall, their life is better than last year, both with their creature comforts and being with each other. “Trees and lights and cookies all the things you like.”

**I don’t like the noise from New Year’s. That’s a stupid holiday.**

“It’s not my favorite, either, love.”

**Amateur night** , Vee says with a nod. It’s a phrase Eddie’s taught him and he knows how to use it.

“Yup. But Christmas is nice, right?” Eddie opens up his laptop and starts a quick search. “Let’s figure out what holidays we should celebrate, okay? Ones that mean something to us, not just everything on the holiday app. What do you think?”

Venom smiles, mouth full of sharp teeth. **Yes, Eddie, things _we_ want.**

“Good. So we’ll do the ones we like. I’d say yes to Valentine’s Day and Easter because they both have –“

**Chocolate!** He frowns a little, eyes squinting. **We should skip Saint Patrick’s Day. It’s stupid.**

“I can do that. I don’t think we need to celebrate the Fourth of July, other than maybe a burger with Ann and Dan. That okay?”

Vee nods, back to looking over Eddie’s shoulder, his weight and heat comforting.

“That kind of takes us to Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas again, as far as the big holidays go,” Eddie says, watching and feeling for Venom’s thoughts on this.

When he gets another nod, Eddie continues, “And now the ones we want to celebrate.” He does a few more searches and stops at a holiday site. “Maybe National Ex day in April? We can bake something for Ann and let her know that we love her as our friend.” He gets a nod to that one, which is good. He’ll always love Ann, but it’s different now and that’s fine with him. “Umm, there’s no Eat a Person Day, but in May, there’s National Eat What You Want Day. That seems appropriate, right?”

That suggestion gets another toothy smile, so Eddie makes a note of it.

“Hmm, National Cannibalism Day is also in May…”

**Cannibal? We are _not_ cannibals! **

“No, I guess not, not really.” Eddie’s not sure, there are times when he still feels a little queasy about their dietary needs, but he concentrates on the knowledge that they’re taking really bad people off the streets, in a way that the police won’t. “Sorry, love, remember we’re just looking, okay? No offense.” He gives Venom a little kiss on the head, instantly feeling a wave of happiness back.

**No offense** , Vee agrees and Eddie doesn’t even cringe at the swipe of his tongue on his cheek. **Something for Murray?**

“Absolutely, we can’t forget Murray!” He looks over at their dog, rescued from a shelter earlier in the year. “He’s family, too.” Searching a bit more, he says, “There’s a National Mutt Day in both July and December, and we certainly need something to celebrate in July.”

**Mutt? Is that an insult?**

“No, babe, it just means he’s a mix of different kinds of dogs.” Eddie thinks for a minute and shrugs, “Actually, I’m kind of a mutt, too, Vee. It just means my parents and grandparents are different nationalities. So I can’t say I’m British or I’m German or anything like that. I’m Heinz 57 – a mutt. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Vee is quiet for a minute, rubbing his head against Eddie’s chest, in a way that seems to be comforting to them both. **Humans are strange. Things like that matter to you. There’s holidays all the time, some everyone celebrates and Americans celebrate more things.**

“Yeah, that’s true, I guess. But there’s holidays that other countries celebrate that we don’t.” He thinks for a minute and says, “Guy Fawkes Day is in England. It celebrates, um, I think an attempt to overthrow the monarchy, maybe? Or maybe because he wasn’t able to. Anyway, it’s something they celebrate in England with fireworks.”

**Too many fireworks, why do humans like that? You pretend you don’t like war, but your celebrations all seem like fighting.**

“Well, they’re pretty,” Eddie answers, shrugging. He always liked watching fireworks, but that’s something he’ll avoid now. Too loud and it upsets his partner. “You know, if you like that sort of thing.”

**I like our twinkling lights** , Vee says, looking around their apartment. **We should have these all the time.**

“I think the idea is they’re more special if you have them only at the holidays.”

One of Venom’s arms (or whatever) sneaks out of Eddie’s side, and brushes across a string of flashing, colored lights. **We should have another holiday when we have lights.**

Eddie stops and gets a feeling for his partner, bond warm in chest. “I do have one more holiday I thought we could celebrate.”

Venom pokes his head out, resting on Eddie’s chest, looking up at him, much like Murray does. **Eddie?**

“I was thinking, maybe we could celebrate us. Humans do this thing called an anniversary. It’s either the day they got married,” he pauses and pictures weddings in his mind, choosing royal weddings he’s seen on television and scenes from Say Yes to the Dress, because dammit, that’s his refuse-to-feel-guilty-about-it pleasure. “So they celebrate it every year.”

**Okay** , Vee says, but Eddie can feel his confusion. **I’d like that, but we don’t have that, do we?**

Eddie suddenly gets the image of Venom in a wedding dress and he’s in a tux. Or it might be the other way around, but either way, it’s not pretty. “We could celebrate when you… well when you entered me? But that seems kinda creepy and sorry, but it was not consensual at the time.” He thinks of other days, not all of them happy. “The day we saved the world, but that’s not about _us_ , not really us.”

**We could celebrate saving the world though.** Venom’s smile is huge and white with his shiny teeth in Eddie’s face.

“Well, for us, I was thinking about July 2. We could replace the Fourth of July – which is loud and who cares about it – with July 2 which is… World UFO Day.” He feels the rumble of Venom considering it. “I mean, you’re not exactly a UFO. You’re certainly not unidentified.”

Venom’s not smiling, not his full smile that Eddie gets to see, but he doesn’t look unhappy. **But you’d like that? Some kind of celebration for us?**

“I would, love. We don’t have an official wedding date or move in together day or anything that’s just us. So even though it’s not quite the same thing, what do you think? July 2 is _our_ day.”

The warmth spreads in Eddie’s chest and then on his face when he gets another affectionate lick and Venom wrapping around his neck. **Our day is July 2. And we’ll have food and lots of lights. But we should also celebrate saving the world. That should be a national holiday.**

Eddie wipes the slime off his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “Yeah, we can look into that, but I don’t know if the world is ready to acknowledge how close we all came…”

**Humans are stupid. Can we make brownies? To celebrate Christmas?**

Planting another kiss on Venom’s small, black head, Eddie stands, thinking about what their options are for baking. “Absolutely. I have Oreos and we can put them in the middle.”

Venom pulls him into the kitchen, arms snaking out to open cabinets, stacking flour and sugars on the counter top. **Happy Christmas, Eddie. We love us.**

“We love us, too, Vee.”


End file.
